1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to card games, blackjack, poker and craps, a dice game. It combines the playing method of blackjack card game and poker card game and the proposition betting bonus as the craps game offered to players.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,192, Craps Qualified by Blackjack of Brown, Breck teaches how to play a combination card game with dice;
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,872, Blackjack and Poker game Combination of Forster, Michael Williams teaches how to use the same cards dealt to player to play Blackjack card game and poker card game;
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,746, Jerry Herren teaches how to play “the option of exchange one or more of the player's dealt cards” an electronic blackjack card game with additional fee, 50% of the player's original wager. Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia states that “ . . . The player is dealt an initial two card hand with the option of drawing cards to bring the total value to 21 or less without exceeding it, so that the dealer will lose by having a lesser hand than the player or by exceeding 21. Many rule variations of blackjack exist.” “ . . . Player's decision . . . Hit . . . , Stand . . . , Double down . . . , Split . . . , Surrender . . . , and Insurance . . . .”
US patent application 20060214373, Michael Allen uses a special designed craps cards, contain only six numbers, from 1 to 6, corresponding to the 6 different faces of a die, instead of using two dice to play the craps game; there are 8 sets of 6 cards numbered from 1 to 6, total 48 cards in a deck, to play traditional craps game way back to late 1800's. Dealer flaps the cards to find the combination number representing the roll of two dice.
2. Description of Related Arts
Craps, a two dice game, provided two opposite betting strategy, pass line and don't pass line as main betting area with variety odds on all different numbers offering to players through propositional bet, hard ways, and place bet. The game is betting on the outcomes of combination of two dice after a rolling. Pass line wager will win on 7 and 11 and lose on 2, 3, and 12 on the come out roll. Don't pass line wager will win on 2 and 3, push on 12 and lose on 7 and 11 on the come out roll. Players can also betting the combination result from a rolling of two dice, such as, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 without placing wager on pass line or don't pass line. For a better odds return to players, the game provide a proposition betting area that contains the combination of two dice, such as, 2, 3, 7, 11, and 12. These bets are one time single bet.
The conventional craps game provides players multi-wagering areas to win the game; such as pass line and don't pass line and other wagering areas with all the combinations of two dice. The ‘pass line’ bet can be lost in either of two ways: Either the shooter rolls a craps number (2, 3, or 12) on the come-out roll, or he establishes a point and subsequently ‘sevens-out’. The ‘don't pass’ line bet can be win in either of two ways: Either the shooter rolls a craps number (2, 3, or 12) on the come-out roll, or he establishes a point and subsequently ‘sevens-out’. The ‘pass line’ bet can be won in either of two ways: Either the shooter rolls a total number of 7 or 11 on the come-out roll, or he establishes a point and subsequently ‘repeat the point’. The ‘don't pass’ line bet can be lose in either of two ways: Either the shooter rolls a total number of 7 or 11 on the come-out roll, or he establishes a point and subsequently ‘repeat the point’.
The conventional blackjack card game provides players one way of playing; betting on the out-come of two initial cards has a blackjack hand or draw additional cards until player satisfied the out-come of multi-cards. Players win or lose the bet is based on the predetermine rules. The game of “blackjack” or “twenty-one” is typically played with a standard deck of playing cards containing fifty-two cards in four different suits with numerical value equal to their face value from one pip to ten pips and three face cards (i.e., king, queen and jack) are assigned a numerical value of ten points each. An ace card may be assigned either a point value of one or eleven.
The object of the blackjack card game is for each player to collect a number of cards in his or her hand whereby the total point value assigned to the cards in a player's hand is as close to possible to twenty-one without going over. If the point value in a player's hand exceeds twenty-one points, the player “busts” and is eliminated from further play.
Each player should place a wager initially to receive two cards to start the game. In traditional blackjack, each player is playing against the dealer or “house”. The dealer or house acts as the bank, paying all losses and collecting all winnings from the other players at the table. In order to win his or her wager, the cards in a player's hand must have a higher total point value than the total point value in the dealer's hand without going over twenty-one points. During a player's turn, a player may elect to draw additional card which is called “take a hit”, or play only the cards currently held in his or her hand which is called “stand”. A player may continue to receive additional cards in order to try to reach a point total of twenty-one without exceeding twenty-one.
Blackjack is a card game comprises one or more players individually playing against the “house”. Most of casinos set the procedure as, dealer is dealt one face down card and one face up card and players are dealt two face-up cards.
With conventional blackjack, all players must place a minimum bet and attempt to receive a card combination that is equal to or slightly below “21”.
The object of conventional blackjack is to either, (1) receive “21”, (2) receive a hand greater in value than the house, or (3) remain under “21” with the house “bursting” or going over “21”. Blackjack card game players are involved in a contract bet as a blind bet in poker game.
Playing method of conventional poker game allows players place small amount of wager to start playing the game; and offers player different playing strategy, such as fold, check, call, etc. Players have the chance to see few cards before they place big amount of wager to finish the game.
This new invention is related to conventional Blackjack card game, Poker card game and Craps dice game. It is used multi-decks of standard 52 playing cards in deck to play a Craps style blackjack card game. Instead playing a single blackjack card game, dealing two initial cards to players and dealer; giving playing a chance to see the first two initial card, and win or lose the wager on both side bet and primary bet; then take additional cards to improve the value of the hand up to 21, or fold the hand as one of the strategy of conventional poker card game. The new invention provides two main wagering areas and six side wagering areas for players to choose. Players have more chance to win the bonus as winning the bonus on craps dice game through betting the first initial two cards has a total value of 2, 3, 7, 11, and 12 and a player-dealer combination of open ends straight named Dragon's head and Phoenix' tail.